1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lamp and, more particularly, to a lamp having a cooling fan to cool a circuit board in the lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an invention of Taiwan Patent No. I327633, entitled as “LED Lamp,” is shown. The invention is about a conventional lamp 9 including a body 91, a circuit board 92, a connecting unit 93 and an illuminating unit 94. The body 91 has a plurality of air inlets 911. The circuit board 92 has a plurality of through holes 921. The connecting unit 93 has a plurality of coupling tubes 931 aligning with the through holes 921 of the circuit board 92. The illuminating unit 94 has a fan 941 mounted on a heat sink 942, with the heat sink 942 coupling with a LED member 943 for the fan 941 and heat sink 942 to cool the LED member 943.
However, there are some problems shown in the following when the conventional lamp 9 is in use. First, it is so inconvenient to assemble this lamp 9 since the circuit board 92 and illuminating unit 94 are separately arranged on two opposite sides of the connecting unit 93 and wires electrically linking the circuit board 92 and the fan 941 have to pass through the connecting unit 93. Second, only the electrical elements on the upper surface of the circuit board 92 facing the air inlets 911 can be efficiently cooled when airflows are drawn into the body 91 by the fan 941 via the air inlets 911 since the lower surface of the circuit board 92 faces and is enclosed by the connecting unit 93, and thus the electrical elements on the lower surface of the circuit board 92 with high temperature may easily be broken and shorten the lifetime of the lamp 9. As a result, it is necessary to improve the conventional lamp 9.